Cambio de compañeros Celos
by AngelSophia
Summary: Natsu invita a Lucy de misión, ella tiene otro compromiso con Levy. Lissana se lleva a Natsu y a Happy. Wendy y Charle también van de misión y Lucy va a protegerlas. ¿Qué pasa cuando Natsu se entera de la misión de Wendy, Charle y Lucy? One-shot.


_**-Oe, Luce -. Llamó un pelirrosa, que estaba tendido sobre una de las mesas de gremio Fairy Tail, el más poderoso de todo Fiore.**_

_**-Dime, Natsu-. Le respondió la maga estelar, Lucy Heartfilia, al Dragón Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, mientras apartaba la vista de un nuevo libro que encontró en la biblioteca "Bajo la misma estrella".**_

_**-¿Cuándo haremos alguna misión? Estamos con Happy muy aburridos aquí en el gremio-. Confesó el mago que ojeaba a ver la reacción de su compañera.**_

_**-Eh, no. Digo, no puedo, Natsu. Estoy ayudando a Levy con un concurso de literatura, me llevará por lo menos dos semanas. **_

_**-¡No! ¡¿Qué no entiendes de que estamos aburridos, Luce?! ¡No puedo esperar dos semanas!-. Gritó con desesperación Natsu. Lucy ojeó a el mago y se enojó por el escándalo que producía este, que estaba zamarreándola de los hombros mientras gritaba "¡No, Luce! ¡Vamos! ¡Hagamos una misión! ¡Ya, ya! ¡Happy, ven!"**_

_**-¿¡Qué no entiendes de la palabra NO, Natsu!?-. Gritó enojada Lucy mientras se lo sacaba de encima.**_

_**-Eh… ¿Qué no? ¡Dale Luce, vamos! ¡Hace tres meses que no vamos a una misión nosotros tres! ¿Qué te parece?-. Gritó también con alegría y esperanza el mago de fuego.**_

_**-Lo siento, Natsu. Pero no debo fallarle a Levy, ella está muy entusiasmada con esto de ganar y no quiero echarlo a perder-. Ahora a Natsu le desapareció la gran sonrisa que tenía. "Maldición" se dijo Lucy, ya conocía mucho a Natsu, cuando no sonríe… Bueno cosas malas pasaban.**_

_**-Entonces dime, Lucy…- "doble mierda" pensó Lucy mientras retrocedía lentamente- ¿con quién iré yo y Happy de misión? ¡Tú eres nuestra compañera de equipo! **_

_**-Pues… -dijo la Heartfilia todavía retrocediendo.**_

_**-¡Yo voy con Natsu! ¡Yo, yo!-. Los interrumpió una voz chillona y muy aguda para el oído delicado de Natsu, haciendo que retrocediera por el grito de la peliblanca.**_

_**-Lissana… -susurraron al unísono.- **_

_**-¡Natsu! ¡Yo puedo reemplazar a Lucy-san! ¡Vamos Happy, andando!-. No llegó ni a pasar diez segundos cuando Natsu y Happy eran arrastrados por la joven Strauss. Se oían unos murmullos diciendo "¡No! ¡Mis pescados! ¡Alguien ayúdame!", mientras que algunos del gremio se les bajaba la gotita anime.**_

_**-Eso fue extraño...- susurró Lucy, que miraba hacia donde había ido Lissana, Natsu y Happy.**_

_**-…Y raro-. Completó Mirajane, que estaba atrás de la barra.- Lucy… Lissana está haciendo un movimiento. No hagas que Natsu se enamore de ella, él no es el indicado para Lissana, sólo es el indicado para ti-. Dijo en un susurro la albina.**_

_**-¿Dijiste algo, Mira-san?- Preguntó la rubia, que había escuchado pero no quiso decir nada.**_

_**-¡Nada de nada, Lucy! No dije nada-. Respondió Mira, nerviosa.**_

_**-Si tú lo dices. ¿Cuándo crees que volverá Natsu, Happy y Lissana? Espero que no les suceda nada-. Confesó un poco sonrojada y preocupación la maga estelar.**_

_**-La misión es cerca, así que calculo que vendrán en dos días, ¿preocupada por Natsu?-. Habló con picardía, Mira, haciendo que Lucy se sonroje aún más.**_

_**-¡N-No! ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por ese idiota? ¡¿Yo preocuparme?! JAJAJAJA-. Carcajeaba como loca, era muy obvio que sí estaba preocupada de Natsu, pero no lo admitiría, por ahora.**_

_**-Actúas raro, Lucy-san-. Dijo una tercera voz infantil, sí señores, hablábamos de una de las Dragón Slayer, específicamente de la Dragón Slayer del Cielo. Era la pequeña Wendy Marvell, una niña de pelo azulado, estaba junto a Charle, su amiga/compañera exceed.**_

_**-¿Qué dices, Wendy? ¡Para nada! ¡Yo no actúo raro!-. Gritó con enojo, era un caso perdido Lucy. Era muy bipolar para ser linda, ¿no creen?**_

_**-B-bueno, Lucy-san, sólo decía. ¡Mira-san, Charle y yo vamos a ir de misión!-. Exclamó feliz la peliazul, en ese momento, Lucy sintió unas ganas de protegerla de cualquier misión que vaya hacer.**_

_**-¡No puedes Wendy! ¡Sos muy menor para ir! ¡No deberías de ir sola!-. Gritó con desesperación la rubia. Levy, que vió todo el escenario que habían creado, se acercó.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa, Lu-chan? ¿Te ocurre algo, Wendy?-. Preguntó con curiosidad y preocupación la maga de escritura sólida.**_

_**-No me ocurre nada, Levy-san. Sólo que Lucy-san no quiere que vaya sola con Charle a la misión. Espera… ¡Se me ocurrió algo! ¡Acompáñenos, Lucy-san! ¡Seremos un gran trío! ¿Qué le parece?-. Sonrió la hija de Grandine.**_

_**-Pues… Verás, Wendy…- Tartamudeó la portadora de la magia celestial, mirando a Levy como pidiendo "Por favor, déjame ir." La peliceleste suspiró derrotada, aceptando con la cabeza. A consecuencia de esto, Lucy se le tiró encima agradeciendo infinitamente prometiéndole terminar de leer el libro cuando llegue otra vez al gremio.**_

_**-Entonces las anoto, Wendy-chan, Lucy-san-. Habló la albina mientras anota en un libro la misión que harían.**_

_**-¡Aye, Sir!-. Exclamaron alegres las dos magas y una exceed de Fairy Tail.**_

_**-¡Vamos, Lucy-san! ¡Empaquemos todo y vayamos a Hargeón!-. Le dijo feliz Wendy, que arrastraba a Lucy hacia la salida, dejando atrás a Levy, Mirajane y a todo Fairy Tail.**_

_**-¡Okey!-. Respondió Heartfilia feliz también.**_

_**Luego de empacar lo justo y necesario, se encaminaron a la estación, dónde tomaron el primer viaje a Hargeón. Después de llegar, se instalaron y fueron con el cliente, éste les dijo lo que ocurría de noche en el centro de la ciudad: **__"Se hace un pozo gigante que te succiona y no te vuelven a ver nunca más. El pueblo está asustado y el gobernante fue succionado la primera noche. No sabemos qué hacer." ___

_**Ante tal declaración, Wendy, Charle y Lucy se asustaron, pero no mostraron signos de nada que las atormentasen.**_

_**-¿Qué haremos, Lucy-san? No podemos huir de aquí, están más que asustados que nosotras. Ellos no tienen poderes mágicos-. Dijo preocupada la joven maga.**_

_**-Ya sé, Wendy. Sólo tenemos que esperar a la medianoche y tratar de ver qué pasa allí. Primero pensar y luego actuar. ¿De acuerdo?-. Respondió decidida, Lucy. A lo que Wendy sólo atinó a asentir.- Bien, a medianoche en el centro de Hargeón-.**_

_**Esperaron a la medianoche, pudieron saltar de casa en casa, para así ver que tanto sucedía. Vieron a un perro ser succionado por ese agujero enorme, y después salió un terrible gigante. **_

_**-¡Wendy! ¡Vamos a atacar! ¡¿Lista?!-. Gritó Luce.**_

_**-¡Siempre, Lucy-san!-. Luego de saltar hacia el gigante pudieron matarlo con los espíritus y el látigo de Lucy, y la magia de Wendy y Charle. Después de salvar a todos aquellos que estaban en el agujero, tuvieron su recompensa y se fueron otra vez a Fairy Tail. A esto había pasado tres días, porque el gobernante había echo una fiesta con todo el pueblo por haberlos salvado.**_

_**-¡Llegamos!-. Gritaron el trío, ahora uno de los más poderosos, de Fairy Tail. Todo el gremio las felicitó por su misión, ya que les contaron que lo que hicieron se contó en el diario.**_

_**-¡Estuvieron geniales!-. Gritó Levy, al ver a sus amigas sanas y salvas.**_

_**-¡Lucy-san es una excelente maga y pude llegar a ser una genial líder!-. Exclamó Wendy mientras abrazaba a Lucy de la cintura y sonreía con una Charle alado asintiendo.**_

_**-N-no digas eso, Wendy, que me sonrojas-. Respondió Lucy que tenía la cara como un tomate maduro. Pero toda felicidad duró menos de lo que esperaban.**_

_**-¡Lucy Heartfilia! ¡Ven aquí, ahora!-. Gritó una voz masculina y enojada. Era el mismísimo Natsu Dragneel que había ido a una misión con Happy y con la odiosa de Lissana que no paraba de hablarle de lo que compró en tiendas. Cuando llegó al gremio y se enteró que Lucy se había ido con Wendy y Charle de misión se puso enojadísimo, tan enojado que casi quema a todo Fairy Tail, sólo por el hecho de que Lucy se vaya con Wendy y no con él.**_

_**-Natsu…-. Susurró Lucy aterrada, giró su cabeza dónde provenía la voz de su compañero. Natsu la arrastró afuera del gremio mientras Lucy tenía cara de "Mierda, ayúdenme" y que sólo le decía Happy "Se gusssssstan". La soltó cuando llegaron a un prado lleno de verde puro. **_

_**-¡¿Qué cojones es eso de andar con Wendy de misión el mismo día que te pedí yo?! ¡¿Sabes que no quería ir con Lissana porque es una pesada que siempre habla de ella?! ¡Yo quería estar contigo, Luce! ¡Y tú te vas con Wendy y Charle!-. Gritó indignado el hijo de Igneel, mientras Luce miraba que Natsu estaba con la cabeza gacha y con el pelo tapándole los ojos.**_

_**-Lo siento, Natsu. Pero Wendy y Charle iban a ir solas y tuve un impulso de protegerlas a ambas, Levy me dejó acompañarlas a las dos y fui con ellas-. Explicó calmadamente Lucy, que tenía la mirada fija en los movimientos de Natsu.**_

_**-¿Sabes qué más me duele de que vayas con ellas y no conmigo, Luce? Que yo no pude ir para protegerte. Me moría si te ocurría algo, Luce. No quiero ni imaginármelo. Me di cuenta cuando estaba con Lissana y no contigo. ¿Sabes, Luce? Te quiero-. Antes de que Lucy le respondiera algo, Natsu la abrazó y enterró su nariz en el cuello.**_

_**-N-Natsu… Y-Yo… también te quiero. Mucho-. Acto seguido correspondió aquel abrazo con fuerza.**_

_**-Aishiteru-. Dijeron los dos al unísono.-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¡Konnichiwa Minna-san! Hice este one-shot hace un tiempo y quise publicarlo. En mi primer fic, me puse muy contenta por mis dos review *^* (Creo que lloraré xD) Y una chica que se llamaba Yuuki (digo que es chica por su nombre de usuario) que dijo que debería comenzar con cortos y luego fic largos. Y le haré caso, es un gran consejo. También me halago. Igual tenía una idea en mente algo parecido xD y otra chica me dijo que le gustó mi one-shot y me alegró aún más. ¡Arigato!_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_AngelSophia /_


End file.
